


Unreliable Narrator

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Six Word Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incisive look at the literary style of John H. Watson, M.D.</p>
<p>In six words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreliable Narrator

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes and Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> My story was inspired by [spacemutineer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer).

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes stories?

They were _doctored_. 

 

* * *


End file.
